


Requited

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Patton is suffering from unrequited love. It's making everyone suffer, as Patton controls emotions and his negative emotions are causing negativity in Thomas' mind. Roman describes his theory that Patton is 'suffering from Hanahaki' and explains to Logan that Patton is in love with him. Meanwhile Virgil makes him acknowledge that he's been basically ignoring Patton's advances because he's a clueless, oblivious idiot, which has caused Patton to think that Logan didn't like him in return. When the two finally realize their emotions for each other and get settled, things are good... for a while. But someone else in the mindscape realizes their feelings too. Feelings for Patton. Will the two overcome their obstacles? Or were they not meant to be?





	Requited

The mindscape was chaotic. 

Roman had been on edge for days and was snapping at everyone. He was in a dry slump when it came to what he did best and it seemed the only area he could be creative in was insults. 

Patton, like always, had been trying to help. 

Roman wasn’t having it.

“Just leave, Patton! You’re not helping! It’s not like you could do anything, anyways!”

“Now, kiddo, I-!”

“No! You never help! All your annoying personality does is make things worse! We’d be better off without you here constantly irking us!”

Patton tensed up, his eyes widening slightly. Roman’s face fell as his own words repeated in his mind. 

After a moment, Patton’s shoulders just slumped. He gave a soft, bitter smile and turned, leaving the living room where he and the other sides had been, trying to help or at least talk to Roman. 

There was a painful ringing in the air over the heavy silence.

Logan, on the other hand, was quite busy trying to figure some things out, like what was making them less productive. His mind focused only on that thought and that thought only. He’d been phasing back and forth in to the room.

Roman looked down at the ground. “I… o-oh dear, I didn’t mean that… I…”

Virgil wanted to help the team as well , but, his anxiety rose up whenever he tried to. He thought that his suggestions would make everything worse and that he was the downside of the group. So Virgil just sat on the stairs where he usually was.

Logan continued to think of what may be the root of their problem, he continued to phase around the room.

Deceit walked to Patton, who was in the kitchen, with a sly smirk on his face.

“…looks like Roman hates your assistance~”

Patton’s shoulders slumped as he looked up at Deceit. “Yeah… I can see that… I was just trying to help…”

Deceit nodded in understanding. 

“You can try again… or seek for others to help~?”

Deceit was unsure if he was helping or making the situation worst.

It seemed that Roman’s words had really gotten to Patton. He didn’t even seem to want to attempt again.

“Why bother…” He mumbled as he let out a quiet sigh. “No one wants my help. I never make anything better.”

Deceit looked around, looking for someone who he thought needed the help of Patton. He saw Logan still phasing around the room with an irritated and frustrated look on his face. Deceit pointed at Logan and whispered. 

“…why not try and help others like the nerd over there? He looks like he needs your assistance~?” Deceit spoke with a small grin on his face.

Patton looked at Logan and worry flashed across his face. “He’ll get mad like Roman did… won’t he?”

Deceit shook his head no.

“…I don’t think so. Just be gentle like usual~”

Patton whimpered and nodded, climbing to his feet and walking over. “Lo… Logan…?” He spoke quietly.

Logan didn’t look back at him, but, he answered with a heavy sigh.

“Oh… Patton… I- I didn’t notice you there…” Logan said while rubbing his eyes in irritation.

Patton looked at the ground. “I… Is there anything I can do to help you, kiddo?" 

Logan paused and slightly turned his head to Patton.

”…mhm …maybe …I think so.“ Logan’s voice was low, like the unenergetic one. Logan’s thoughts got jumbled up in his head, and he got irritated because of this and it made him hit his head in frustration. ”…ooh work with me!“ Logan whisper yelled to himself.

Quickly he reached out and grabbed Logan’s wrists to stop him from hitting himself. "Hey, no need for that, kiddo.” He forced a sweet smile. “If you’re going to hit something you can hit me.”

Logan looked at Patton with wide eyes. “R-Really? Wait… no… I don’t want to…" Logan removed Patton’s grip on his wrists and looked away. ”…hitting you will make everything worse.“

"Tell me how I can help then…” Patton spoke softly.

Logan breathed, trying to calm down himself. “…okay. I want to ask your opinion on why we are being so unproductive lately.”

Patton swallowed a lump in his throat. “Thomas is feeling… sad.”

Logan placed a hand on his chin and nodded. “So, the root of this is Thomas’ emotions…” Logan slowly looked up to Patton and raised an eyebrow. “You are the core of his feelings…”

Patton was still for a moment before he gave a tiny nod.

“Why are you feeling sad then?” Logan asked with a calm voice, his eyebrow still raising.

“I…” He swallowed the lump in his throat again. “I’m not sad… I’m never sad.” There was a defensive tone in Patton’s voice that no one had heard before.

Logan’s expression became straight, knowing that Patton was lying about his emotions again.

“Patton, tell me… don’t let Deceit make you a liar… again…” Logan rolled his eyes when he said Deceit’s name.

“I’m not a liar.” Patton whimpered softly, as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I know you’re not…” Logan sighed. “…it’s Deceit who makes you so.”

“You shouldn’t be so mean to him,” Patton said, pushing past Logan’s question. “He’s trying to help.”

“I don’t think so.” Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. “…he’s making everything worse by lying, you know that.”

Logan tried to regain his posture and fixed his glasses. 

“…let’s stop talking about him before we forgot the ‘real’ problem here.”

“You…” Patton tensed up and looked away. “You don’t know anything, Logan.” He turned away and ran off.

Logan raised another eyebrow and placed a hand to his chest in shock. Logan shook his head in frustration, turning away and slamming his hands down on the table.

“…I don’t know anything.” Logan whispered to himself.

Patton hid away in his 'room’, rubbing his eyes unhappily. 

“I shouldn’t have said that… why do I even bother?”


End file.
